


Things That Go Bump In The Night

by StripedScribe



Series: A gift for you, and you, and you [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Canon-Typical Violence, Human Trafficking, Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripedScribe/pseuds/StripedScribe
Summary: Gift for IronWingedHawk for the 2021 NYD DDE exchange!A slice of life into a night's activities of the vampires living in Hell's KitchenThese creatures of the night protected them, there were worse things that went bump in the night. The traffickers, the muggers and the criminals, the monsters in human skins.
Relationships: Luke Cage & Jessica Jones & Matt Murdock & Danny Rand, Luke Cage/Jessica Jones/Danny Rand, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: A gift for you, and you, and you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091588
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11
Collections: DDE’s 2021 New Year’s Day Exchange





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ironwingedhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/gifts).



They said that the devil came out at night. Devils and monsters, and all that existed in between. But those who saw the city at night, saw it’s beauty and chill, knew that it was more than that. That some of the monsters used to be human, and that some of the gangs weren’t quite human anymore. In the daylight, you couldn’t tell the difference, they had evolved, learnt to blend in, to live normal lives. Moving when they were detected, never growing attached. Those people who lived a life alone, or only really spoke to a few people. Never seeming to need to sleep, carrying on when anyone else would have given up.

And alongside the vampires, there were others, not quite vampires, or more than that. Those gifted with so called superpowers, some born with it, some experimented on, both by choice and against their will. It was luck, or chance, which side they ended up on, which cult they were dragged into. To protect their cities, or homes, or to be the ones who tried to burn it to the ground. Those who tried to live on their own often didn’t get far, away from safety, away from supplies. Especially when the vampires still relied on blood to live. All the powers in the world couldn’t produce them with a constant supply, unless they knew the right places.

The gangs, groups of street level vampires, would just attack, kill, and drain people. Messy, noticeable, and bound to get them caught at some point. Especially the younger ones, too drawn to the hunt, to the feed, to be careful. Attacks chalked up by hospitals from wild animals, rabid creatures out of control. With age, and experience, the older vampires managed to just take enough to survive, to leave their victims alive, waking up confused and with no memory, but alive. Less noticeable. Safe in a way that those who knew could turn a blind eye to the recurring injuries.

Trapped under the control of Kilgrave, Jess had been trained in this way, to be quiet, calm, to just take enough to survive. He wanted control of her powers, and turning her brought her closer. Even after breaking away, she remained careful, no longer having the cover of a mentor, even one as sadistic as him. Losing the trust of anyone, it took her years to let someone else in, to let herself have a family, a pack again.

Danny, forced to be turned after the accident, not having any other way to survive, lived on donated blood for a long time, training in K’un-Lun, and eventually becoming the Iron Fist. They saved him, but back in the city, it was a whole other world to try and survive. Having to feed himself, no longer having donated blood. A sheltered life led him to being too trusting, too eager to please. If it wasn’t for the others, he may have not lasted, easily spotted by the police, saved only by his powers.

Luke Cage, experimented on during prison, emerged turned and with superhuman powers. He didn’t talk about it, adopting a new name with his new identity, finding and losing people he could trust. Other vampires, enhanced, people who could hold their own with him, who he could rely on.

And then there was the foolish. The likes of Matt Murdock, the Devil. Who’d grown up Catholic, trained to enhance his senses, after a chemical spill stole his sight. Turned on the cusp of adulthood, before being abandoned by his mentor. Forced to carry on with life as normal, he punished himself, refusing to feed, not wanting to murder, or hurt the innocent. Only taking from the criminals, the dirt of the world, but even then, exerting some level of control, even as a young turned, to not kill. To only take what and when is necessary. To not be the executioner.

When rescued by Claire, the Night Nurse, he was dying. Starving himself. Punishing himself, for something that wasn’t his fault. For who he was.

And somewhere, after all this mess, these 4 grouped together. Some form of family, of pack, a group of people looking out for each other, protecting each other, protecting the city. Along the way, becoming known as the people to find if you weren’t quite human, whispers in the streets that they were safe, if you couldn’t be who you once were. Something the public didn’t know about, or at least pretended to not know about, even when it was obvious to their friends, their families. They knew, that these creatures of the night protected them, that there were worse things that went bump in the night. The traffickers, the muggers and the criminals, the monsters in human skins.


	2. Chapter 2

As a pack, they hunted. Each with their own skills, their own powers, able to seek out and defeat their enemies. Their latest target, a group of traffickers, set on moving groups of kidnapped girls out of the city. Hidden in the shadows, they raced across the city, across rooftops and through the streets.

Ending at a disused warehouse, a group of cars surrounding a van revealed their evening’s victims. 14 men, geared up with guns and knives, and from inside the van, soft cries and whimpers of young girls, their mission. Sticking to the shadows, the four vampires circled the group, getting in positions to attack. “Lights.” Luke whispered, soon followed by the ricochet of one of the Devil’s batons smashing the lone bulb buzzing in the room. Pure darkness, and the vampires adjusted to the little light from the windows much quicker than the traffickers ever could. In true human fashion, all of the men screamed, before swiftly 4 of them hit the ground, and the true fight began. A whirl of fists, flashes of fangs in the moonlight, as each man was defeated. Trying to fight back, they brandished guns, shooting and never landing a shot, the defenders dragging the fight away from the van, away from any chance of injuring or scaring the girls further. The sound of fists against skin and fabric, of breaking bones, filled the air, each grown man screaming in pain and fear. As the group dwindled, Jess moved away, needing to rescue their mission, whose cries of fear she could still hear.

“I’ll get the girls, you finish dealing with our company.” Ripping the doors off their hinges, Jess revealed a group of 9 girls, huddled together in the back of the van. “Hey, come on, you’re safe now, we got you.” Grabbing a blanket from the front seats, she tried to warm them up, giving the smallest her own jacket. “We need to get them to a hospital, they’re so cold, and injured.” Holding her hands up, she moved closer into the van, trying to see what injuries they had. Outside, the fight carried on, each thud of a body hitting the ground a step closer to finishing. Soon, all the traffickers were on the ground, the trio looking around to check they were all out for the count.

“I don’t know about you, but I was due a feed before I came out, and well, its a goddamn buffet here right now.” Luke called out, Danny murmuring in agreement.

“I’m good.”

“Yeah save one for me.” Jess called out of the van, satisfied all the girls could walk, any injuries were superficial, bruises and cuts.

“DD want to take the girls away then? Head up to the road and meet the cops. They can’t see this.” He nodded, walking over to Jess and the still shocked group of girls. “Hey, you’re okay, we’ve got you. We’re going to get you help, get you checked out and back to your families. I know you’re scared and it’s still scary, but trust me, please? We’re going to walk a bit, and find some policemen, who can help you.” Some nodded, some still trembling, and some looking confused still. He repeated in Spanish, noticing a couple more understanding, whilst the youngest still looked confused. “Safe.” Pointing to himself. “Cold.” He rubbed his arms, and pointed towards the lights of the city, hoping she could understand, that they’d follow, that he wasn’t scaring them anymore. As he walked away, he called the cops, let them know where to meet him for the girls, and where to find the traffickers. But not before the others had got their payment. When he met the cops, the littlest one had tired, and was being carried piggyback style, whilst the others grabbed onto him and each other.

Back in the warehouse, the trio enjoyed a feed, knowing it would mark this as a Defenders attack, but with the Devil escorting the kidnapped girls, that would already be known. And those girls would be protected for life, knowing they were on their radar. The police knew they hunted and fed on criminals, but it helped them, and as they never technically killed, it never had to show up on hospital reports, or autopsies. Twin puncture marks to the neck. Some sort of weapon the defenders used, they played it down to. Played dumb to the blood loss, pretended vampires didn’t exist. You protected your own. Protected the ones who were doing good.

They fed, each keeping an ear out for the approaching sirens, knowing Matt would have tipped the police off by now, let them know where to find the traffickers, and the evidence. So that these men could spend some cold, cold nights in cells.

Life as a vampire wasn’t all that the movies keyed it up to be. They all had day jobs, and without needing to sleep, could carry on with their extra roles, defending, protecting. After a fight, they’d return home, some nights separately, some nights together. This night, they traipsed home together, to Danny’s apartment. Climbing through the windows, out of sight of any nosy neighbours, the three curled up, comfortably full. Matt had his own home pack, a human partner, someone to return home to. But the other three had found their own bond in each other, and when they were together, they were complete. A curled up ball of bodies, in a bed none of them really needed to sleep in.

And how the rest of their night went is up to your own imagination, as they pulled curtains closed and turned the lights down.


End file.
